Infinite Stratos : Enigma
by 3ndless
Summary: AU -Zone of The Enders Crossover - So Ichika was thought to be the only male IS pilot in the world, but what happens when a another male comes forth on the first day of school. And this dawns the question of who is he? And where did he come from? And the most important one, how is it he already has his own?
1. Chapter 1

_"Now arriving at IS Academy, now arriving at IS Academy. Please gather all your belongings and watch your step when exiting the tram." _

A figure stood just off the ramp of the prestigous IS Academy. To some of the female student body there, they saw this person walking out of the Tram that connected to the main land and were in a better word for it were confused and somewhat grossed at what the person was wearing.

Whoever this person was they were standing there in a tattered cloak that was covered in dirty and ripped along the ends of it. A backpack on the persons back was as tattered as their cloak.

The person took notice that alot of the girls around them were staring so they began to move towards one of the buildings.

"Excuse me." Someone said.

The person stopped and turned to see a woman wearing a formal outfit and a skirt. She had long black hair that was tied into a pony-tail that hung behind her. Just by looking at her you could see she held herself with confidence and strength.

This was Chifuyu Orimura, the first IS pilot to win the first every Mondo Gureuso and teacher at this Acdemy. And she was currently glaring at the person.

"Who are you and what are you doing on the school grounds." She demanded getting striaght to the point.

The person in the cloak just lifted their head slighty as she was just a few inches taller then them.

"I want to come to school here." The person said in a calm voice, but their Japanese was spoken with a light accent.

Chifuyu just sighed pinching her nose, "Look, I know you may of come a long way from the looks of it. But you have to apply during the testing periods and pass an exam to enter this school. Not just anyone can walk up and enter the school." She said giving the same speech she had to give every now and then to students that come to the school thinking they could just join. "Your going to have to return home."

The person just shook their head, "I can't do that."

Chifuyu raised a brow to this, "And why not?"

"I don't have a home anymore. These are all I have left." They said referring to the bag on their back.

Chifuyu groaned, she thought this was going to be another tough girl wanting to fight for a chance to enter the school, "Look, I'm sorry to hear that you don't have a home but you can't stay here. The Entrance exams are already passed. But maybe next year you could try." She didn't want to be harsh but she wanted the person to get the hint.

Sadly that wasn't going to be happening, "You let Ichika Orimura enter the school even thou he applied late and didn't take the Entrance exams. If he can do that then why can't I?" The person said taking a few steps forward.

Chifuyu didn't want to continue this any longer and the meantioning of her brother just added fuel to the fire, "Listen. There is no possible way that you are going to be able attend this school. Now go back onto the tram and go home. Now!" She with a bit more force this time which gained the attention of some the passing students.

Murrers were heard by both from questions of why was Chifuyu-Sama fighting with a person that was in rags. Or why were they fighting in the first place.

Chifuyu saw that the person wasn't going to give up and was about to call for the campus sercity to remove this kid when she saw them reach for the hood and pull it down.

"What if I was a special case like Orimura?" The person said revealing their face to her which in turn made her confused.

"Your a guy." She said looking at the male infront of her.

Indeed one could see that it was a guy from the look of his face, his dark tanned skin. He had short spikey hair which was a dull white tone, and his eyes. They were a deep red, maybe crimson as they looked at her. She could see a hint of anger inside of them but left it. Which brought to something else, he had tribal markings over his right cheek which was strange. (**For those that have trouble picturing him here is a link to the image that I based him off of, : art/random-guy-i-designed-40566967 .)**

He tilted his head, "I am. So can I attend the school or not?" He asked once more only making Chifuyu growl.

"I don't care if you are a boy. I could care less if you were a girl. And I am getting tired of repeating mysel-" She was cut off as the boy lifted his right hand over his chest as a faint gow surrounded it and he swung it out as it was wrapped in light.

Chifuyu covered her eyes not expecting what to see next.

The boy stood there nothing changed expect for his arm which was now visible and covered by white armor which made his forearm larger and his hand was larger to match the arm it was attached to, only it ended with clawed fingers.

Chifuyu's eyes went wide as she realized what he meant now.

"You can use an IS." She said.

He nodded to her, "Orimura isn't the only male to be able to pilot an IS. He may of been the first to be find, but whats to say that if there was one who could use an IS but didn't want to be found?" He said making sense. She knew how bad it got after Ichika was found out to be a male that could pilot an IS. Reporters hounded their home and even she was bothered on the topic.

She looked at him straight in the eye and asked said one word, "Why."

The boy was confused again, "Why what?"

"Why are you coming out with this now. Why not before."

Chifuyu noticed the boy's mood change.

"I have some complications. I don't have a home so I was forced to move from place to place finding work where ever I could. Which is when I found out there was another male that was the same as me. I wanted to find him which is why I am here."

Chifuyu listened to him, but something inside of her was telling her he wasn't telling her the full truth, but she pushed that aside for the moment since school was going to begin soon and she would need to get to the meeting before class started.

"Come with me." She said turning around and began to walk away.

"Am I going to become a student here?" He asked her as he rushed to catch up with her as he released his IS arm.

Chifuyu just sighed once more, "Seeing as you gave me a reason to let you join the Acdemy and that you have proven to me that you are not only a male but that you can use and IS and are currently in possession of one. I think you gave gained my attention but the deicison to let you attend lies with the Director. She is the only one that could allow someone to join the school so late." She said walking into the opening doors of the main office building.

Chifuyu lead him into a corridor where she walked all the way down before stopping at two doors that were not door in a way. They were two traditional Japanese sliding doors.

She knocked on one of them and a soft voice said, "Come in."

Chifuyu opened the door and montioned the boy to enter first.

He did and when he got inside he was shocked to see that it wasn't a normal room. There was a garden area which lead to a small pond that had a bridge going over it which lead down a short path to a wooden top where a older woman sat down sipping tea.

"Director, we have a new appilcat that wishes to attend the Acdemy here. And I believe that you may want to talk with 'him'." Chifuyu said as the woman looked up to see the two standing there.

"Chifuyu I thought your Brother was already attending this school, and mistake me if Iam wrong he is in youre class." She said taking another sip of her tea.

"That's just it, this isn't my brother yet he is able to weild an IS. He showed me this just outside." She said shoving said boy forward almost making him fall into the water.

"Hey!" He shouted barely catching himself.

"So, another male pilot has appeared. Come closer child." The older woman said as he moved over the pond and stopped just before the wooden panels. She looked closer at him eye him up and down, "So tell me what is your name boy?"

He just smiled and bowed to her, "My name is Dustan, just Dustan."

The Director just smiled as she poured tea into a new cup and placed it on the table across from her before she montioned for Dustan to come up and take a seat. Which he did after removing his backpack and cloak, carefully placing them both down before removing his shoes and walking onto the wooden panels as he kneeled down and sat infront of the woman.

"Now, explain to me just how is it that you can use an IS and why you came just before school begins asking to attend?" She asked getting straight to the point.

Chifuyu took this as her moment to remove herself from the room as she had her own meeting to attend. She knew that the Director would know what to do with this boy and respected whatever she would decide in the end.

Dustan took hold of the tea before him raising it up and taking a sip of it, "This is really good tea. Thank you for giving me some." He said showing his apprecation for the drink, "And do you want to hear the long version or just the short version?" He asked.

The Director just smiled stiffling a chuckled, "The long version please."

"Are you sure, it's a long story and will take some time for me to explain it all."

The Director just chuckled once more, "My dear boy, we have all the time in the world."

Dustan sighed taking another sip of his tea, "Then I guess the best place to begin is three years after the Alaska treaty..."

-**Yo everyone! 3ndless is back with a new story once more and a cliff-hanger at that. This is just something I have to got out because I keep thinking of this instead of finishing my other storys. Which reminds me, IS : Memories will be on haitus until I can get my laptop back. I wrote this one my dads tablet which is slow as heck. But no worries, and if your a follower of my other stories worry not for there will be a mountain of updates coming soon! **

**So like always R&R and if you spot any mistakes let me know and I will fix them, Thanks and until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greeting everyone, just a little update, I'm changing the Cross over with another story. I seemed to of mixed up my finals and I apologize for that. So from here on out, this is now an Infinite Stratos X Zone of Enders!**

- IS: Enigma Ch:2

Classes had begun with the Academy and everyone one in class, all but one who was currently wandering around looking for his class.

"When Baa-Chan told me that I was supposed to hurry to class, it would be helpfully if she had told me just where it was!" Dustan complained as he continued to walk down the hallway that he had been wandering in for a bit now.

He had been given a top half of the school uniform as more than one had been made specifically for Orimura, and seeing as he was the only male student at the time they had custom made his school uniform but unlucky for Dustan he about the same height but the jacket was a bit too small for him since he was taller but he had to wear it since it was school policies.

He kept pulling at the collar until he final groaned out and unbuttoned it all the way down giving him some breathing room. Around his neck was a necklace with four small black beads and between them two small white bones and in the middle of them a larger bone with another marking over it. And over his left war was the same bone piercing.

"Much better," He said to himself as he looked up and saw the class number, "3-A, I'm getting close." He started his walk down again passing the rooms where he was able to see that there was nothing but girls here.

-Inside Class 1-A-

Chifuyu had just gone through giving her welcoming speech and tell her students just what they were going to be doing throughout this year.

Yamada, her green haired Class Assistant walked up and began to give them a brief history on IS's. When she was finished she began her lesson which is where she stopped as she noticed someone's hand was up.

"Yes Orimura-Kun?" She said happily as she leaned over the pulpit and smiled at Ichika Orimura the other male IS pilot.

"Umm..." He said nervously as Yamada just leaned in more, "I don't get any of this!"

Yamada was taken back about his, "Eh? Is there anyone else that doesn't get this?" She looked around but no one raised their hands as they had already learned this ahead of time.

Chifuyu was about to walk up and smack her brother over the head once more when the door sudden shot open to show a someone she wasn't expecting to see anytime soon.

"Finally! It took me forever to find this room. They should really put some signs up to hel-Hey!" Dustan shouted as a piece of chalk flew right past his head and was embedded into the wall behind him. "Jeez, is this how you welcome a new student!" He shouted but only got a glare as Chifuyu pointed to the empty spot in front of her.

Dustan walked over and held out a piece of paper which she grabbed out of his hand. She glanced over the paper and groaned as she placed a hand on her head, "That crazy old bat is trying to cause more trouble in my life. Haaaa..." She turned to the class, "Everyone listen up, there will be a late minute student joining us from now on. Introduce yourself." She said looking at Dustan who stepped up.

He coughed into his hand before starting, "Hello everyone, my name is Dustan and I am here to attend IS Academy under special circumstances. I come a long way to get here and I will be in your care for the remainder of the year." He said bowing a bit to the class.

One of the girls in the back, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a blue head band in her hair, "If you don't mind me asking just what is so special about you?" She asked.

Dustan just chuckled a bit, "Well to answer that I guess I should be straight, I'm not a girl. I'm a guy." He said making the entire class erupt into a frenzied "EH!"

"But I thought that Orimura was the only male able to pilot an IS!" This was one of a number of things that were said throughout the class.

"Quiet!" Chifuyu shouted and everyone immidetly stopped talking and snapped to attention, "Dustan is able to pilot an IS I have seen him use it first hand and as for him being male it makes no difference. He is here to learn like the rest of you." She said pointing an empty seat in the back next to the blonde girl that asked him the question, "Take the seat behind Alcott so we can continue with the lesson."

Dustan did as he was told and walked to the back where he took his seat. He glazed towards the front and saw Orimura the other male IS pilot staring at him; he waved at Dustan who returned it trying to be friendly but a cough interrupted him.

He looked to his right in front of him and saw the girl glaring at him as if he had done something wrong.

"Just because you were allowed into the school doesn't make you any better. Even if you are a male." She said making Dustan a bit ticked that someone would say that to him, let alone someone he didn't even know.

But he knew this would happen if he came out into the light about being able to use an IS. Females had since become the dominant sex in the world thanks to IS's. It was even said that if there was to be a war between us and them, males would lose within days of the beginning.

But to have some random girl say that to me still ticked me off.

"Listen, I don't know what I did to make you angry with me but there's no need to get angry with me." Dustan said to her but she just brushed him off and went back to the lesson.

'I tried.' He thought as he turned his head and listened in to the lesson. It was simple things that even he knew and some of it was new to him. But like they said, school is a place for those willing to learn.

-1st Period end

Class just finished and Dustan was about to introduce himself to Orimura when a girl with long brown hair and a green ribbon that tailed the end of her ponytail walked up to him and they both left the room together.

'He must know her.' He thought before a small group of his class mates surrounded him.

He gulped, "Um, yes?" He asked them as they just smiled at him.

"So Dustan-Kun, is it true that you can use and IS?" One of them asked.

He nodded to them, "Yes." He said as they all squealed and began to ask questions at once.

"That's so cool!"

"That means there are two male that can pilot them and both are in our class just how lucky are we!"

"Not to mention they aren't half bad looking either!"

"Can you really pilot an IS?" This question stopped the others from talking an all eyes were on said girl that asked it. It was Alcott. She stood up and turned around waiting for his answer.

"You heard Chifuyu. She even said I could use one so that's proof enough." He said to her. But she just 'hmpted' at him.

"Well if you could pilot an IS. Why didn't you come out with it like the other one did?" She said referring to Ichika.

"I had my reasons for not coming out with it."

"I'm sure it was some little trivial matter. Or maybe it was that you were too afraid to come out." She said making Dustan stand up and look at her in the eyes.

"I had my reason and I don't need someone who doesn't know anything about me contradicting them." He said clearly flustered at what she had said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

'They don't know what it's like having to live with this curse.' Dustan thought as he looked at his right palm that gave off this reddish blue hue.

But for the girls in the class, they let out a sad moan that now both the boys were gone from the class and it wasn't until the bell rang that they both returned.

Ichika walked in happy, but for Dustan he still seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

The lesson went on until classes ended. Dustan knew a few things about what they went over but for Ichika he was at a loss. He knew nothing about what they were talking about and Chifuyu was already mad at him for not going over the introduction book. Even if Dustan didn't read it either.

Ichika just slumped in his seat as Dustan walked over to his side.

"Hey, so you're Orimura. I'm Dustan. It's nice to finally meet you." Dustan said standing over him.

Ichika looked up and saw Dustan, the other male IS pilot of the school and possibly the whole world.

"Dustan-San, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Ichika Orimura." He said holding his hand out to shake Dustan's.

"Likewise, and I have to tell you it's a relief to know that there is another guy here." Dustan said but Ichika just tilted his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked with the straightest face ever.

"You're kidding me right?" Dustan said not believing him for a moment but when Ichika asked him what he meant he knew he was being serious. But Dustan noticed someone coming over to the both of them and he mentally cursed his luck.

"Excuse me." It was Alcott. She walked over ignoring Dustan and faced Ichika.

But Dustan couldn't help but give a light laugh when Ichika just turned to her and just gave her a "Huh?" since he wasn't paying attention to her. This made her gasp out at how rude that response of his was.

She glared at Dustan before she began to go on how great she was. For Ichika he had no idea who she was or what she was talking about.

"Wait, just was a representative anyway?" He said being completely oblivious.

Dustan just face palmed, "Ichika, a representative is someone sent to represent their home country as they are the top ranking student. Isn't that right?" He finished and looked at Alcott who nodded to his words.

"It would seem that I may have missed judged you, but that doesn't mean anything." She said quickly as she turned back to Ichika and began to go on about how she was the placed first in the exams.

"Well I beat an Instructor too." He said gathering his papers but Alcott just gasped once more this time slamming her hands onto the table.

"What do you mean? I was told I was the only one to defeat an instructor during the exams!" She blurted out.

Ichika just turned to her and said, "Well maybe among the girls."

'Nice one Ichika, just piss her off more.' Dustan thought while chuckling into his hand.

But that exactly what she did. She went off on him but it was stopped when the bell rang and she glared at him before glaring at Dustan, "This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." She said as she walked out.

Ichika just sighed and Dustan shook his head, "Well, how about we head to the dorms Dustan?" Ichika asked.

"Why not, I just need to find out which room I'll be living in too." Dustan said as he and Ichika walked out and left the class room and walked into the hall of girls all laughing and talking with each other.

'Troublesome' Dustan thought.

It was a short walk to the dorms and during that time Dustan got to know Ichika a bit more. It was simple things but to sum it up they both seemed to get along will which was good.

And for Dustan it was nice to meet someone else like him, someone that could use an IS.

"Well I need to go and see the Dorm manger to find my room, I'll see you later Ichika." Dustan said as they walked into the dorms.

"Alright, catch yam later Dustan." Ichika said as he headed upstairs to his room.

Dustan watched him walk off as he headed down the first hall way to the dorm mangers room. He got there in a few minutes and knocked on the door.

"One moment." A voice shouted out.

'That voice it couldn't be?'

Foot steps came up to the other side of the door and it opened to show Chifuyu wearing a white jumpsuit with black trims going down her arms and sides.

"Ah, Dustan. Here for your room right?" She asked him and he simply nodded to her, "Well here." She handed him a key card with the numbers "000", "Your room is out behind the dorms. It's reserved for speical guest so consider yourseldf lucky since it also has things the other rooms don't." She said about to close the door when Dustan stopped it.

"Am I sharing the room with anyone?" He asked her in a serious tone.

But Chifuyu shook her head, "No. Why is that a problem?"

"No, thats perfect. Thanks again for everything Orimura-Sensei." He said taking his leave while Chifuyu just wondered why he would ask that.

Dustan heard some people shouting in the upper levels of the dorm but just thought it must be Ichika doing something or making a scene.

He walked outside and followed the path through a small clearing which lead him outback to a small tradinal japanese house. Just from the outside it looked bigger then the dorm rooms themselve but then again Chifuyu did tell Dustan that it was a reserved room for guest but it was his now.

Dustan walked up the wooden steps and noticed there was a screen door with card reader handing where the handle should be. He inserted the card and a green light flashed as it opened on its own and he was surprised at what he saw.

A large opening on the inside of the walkway lead to a small open garden which you could walk around in and around it wodden walkways leading into several rooms. Dustan walked down one of the halls searching through the rooms.

The first room on the right lead to a living room area with a table and tv nearby. And some books and cushions. And the room next door which was connected to the prior one was a small kitchen which was stocked with some little things here and there.

"At least I know I can drink tea in the mean time. But I need to head out to the store later on to buy somethings." He walked out of the kitchen and went to hall again.

He continued to walk to the right going to the next room which was a bedroom but his things weren't there.

'A spare room. My things must be in another room.'

He walked out closing the door behind him and when to the last two doors. The first one was the bathroom which was big; there a small room to the side that had the toilet inside and the room before it was a changing area which leads to another door that was a hot spring?

"Man, just who stays here anyway? All this is a little much even for me." He said leaving the restroom and headed to the finally door where he found his things resting on the opposite side and what he guessed was the master bedroom.

Inside was a desk with a computer built into it. A small table nears the desk and finally a large futon off to the side.

"This is nice." Dustan said as he grabbed his bag and carried it over to the futon which he tossed his clothes off and sat down. But when he took off his shirt there were scars littered all over his back some looked as if they were cuts and some holes while a large gash was over his chest.

He opened the bag and shuffled his things around until he found an old worn out picture. He took it out and looked at it. There was four people standing in the picture, a tall Young man who was standing in the back while next to him was a woman much shorter then he was. And in her hands was a small baby wrapped in some blankets. Both hand dark skin and white hair and so did the baby.

But at the bottom of the picture was a small boy maybe 5 or 6 years old. He was sitting on the back side of a large wolf with blue markings on its face while on the boys shoulder there was a small falcon that had red and light pink feathers. In the boys hands was a small bow and arrow and he wore a bone necklace around his neck which was much too big for him.

Dustan brushed his fingers over the picture as he felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Were home, Mom, Dad. Maria." He said his voice hoarse the look on his face was filled with regret.

He placed it down next to his bed side as he got up and walked over the other doorway on the other side of the room and opened it. It lead to a back yard area which was complete with a Zen garden and even a walk way leading into a tree line.

He closed the doors halfway leaving it open to let the air in and went back to the futon when a beeping noise came out of the pocket on his shirt.

He reached over and pulled out a phone and opened it, *One New Message* He opened it and a small congrats appeared on screen with a chibi bunny jumping up and down.

*Congrats on getting into the Academy! I had faith they would let you in, but remember why you are there Dustan. If what I've been told is true then they shouldn't find you unless you make yourself known. And remember before you use your IS make sure to use the pills I gave you. It will remove the stress over your body and help you. Good Luck and remember I'm here for you!*

Dustan gave a soft snort as he closed the message and let his body fall back onto the soft futon as he closed his eyes and his mind began to drift off when he thought of his mission.

It was something only he could do and he alone must finish.

-TBC

**So here is the Second installment of IS: Enigma, hope you enjoyed it and I will be following the Canon with a side story here and there. But I won't be writing in an episode per-chapter style but more of an open style so there may be some add-ons by me and my friend who is helping me write this along the way. So enjoy! R&R! ~ 3ndless ~ **


End file.
